Various spray guns are known in the art. Some rely on high pressure air flows, typically in the range of 40-50 pounds per square inch, to atomize and discharge liquids. Others rely on high-volume, low pressure (HVLP) air flows, typically under 10 pounds per square inch.
Various HVLP spray guns rely on standard compressors. Others rely on high-volume, low pressure turbine blowers that are often used in association with paint sprayers. Turbine air flow is constant and can be varied by a turbine motor from approximately 2 to 10 PSI. Turbine motors are preferred as they result in a more efficient atomization of liquids and lower wastage of liquid.
Various HVLP turbine spray guns are known in the art. Some rely on fan size adjustment at the rear. Some rely on fan size adjustment at the front air jet. Others rely on fan size adjustment, side-mounted behind the front barrel.